Ash's Quest To Master
by Crumpetz1
Summary: In this Fic it will focus on Ash being rather clever than very dense. He has everything planned out from the beginnig and will catch a lot of pokemon that he doesnt and does in the anime. he will catch legendarys and all the movies will be in it. Pearlshipping happens later but not very late, rather in the middle. so plz enjoy and all regions will be involved. Rated T!
1. Ash's First 2 Days

**Ash's Legendary Adventure**

**This is my first fanfic… so please be nice with the reviews and this story will be based around ash and what it would have been like if ash wasn't dense and had it all planned out. Ash will catch a lot of Pokémon and he will also catch legends and it will be pearl shipping between ash and dawn but might involve the characters from other regions … but on with the fic :D**

**Bold = thoughts, * at the front means narrator**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, however if I did it would be awesome with shipping in it**

It was 7:30 am in the Ketchum household and the new prodigy of the Pokémon world was just waking up from the calls of his mother.

"Ash-dear, you need to wake up so you can go and get your starter Pokémon from professor oak" Delia told her now drowsy son in a warm-caring voice

"*yawns, then looks at clock*" "OK mom, I'll be down in a sec" replied The Chosen one in the Pokémon world and future Pokémon master.

*Ash Ketchum was his name and he wanted to be known throughout the world as the best Pokémon Master in the world, along with destroying every evil organisation so that the world is a better place. Ash Ketchum was a 10 year old boy with Raven black hair and brown orbs that could melt anyone that looked at them. A slight tan that added to his figure as well as being quite well toned for his age he has a 4 pack of abs from reading the fastest way to become physically fit. He wore his traditional read and back hat with half of a blue pokeball on it, along with a white muscle shirt and a body warmer that was black and yellow striped, with blue jeans and red and black sneakers.

*Ash runs down stairs into the kitchen where his mother is making his favourite breakfast, Bacon and egg Mc Muffin. _Her Way_.

"Hey Mo, you sure you will be fine when I leave to be the best Pokémon Master ever. I mean I'm only thinking about how you won't have anyone at home with you." Ash asked as his mother placed the succulent breakfast in front of him.

"Of Course Ash, I will be fine. I wouldn't want all the years of you training yourself by reading books on how everything works to go to waste" he mother said in a warming smile

*Yes Ash Ketchum was a genius. Since he was 8 till 10, he had read books on how to cook all types of Pokémon their favourite food, he taught himself strategies, then came up with his own fool proof training strategies that would maximise everything that a Pokémon could offer and more. He had read everything from type advantages to the legendary Pokémon's story's and how they saved the world, he was the prodigy that all the legends knew would one day catch or befriend them if they didn't want to be caught yet.*

Ash sat there silently eating his Mc Muffin why thinking what starter he would get, he didn't want the 3 that every rookie would start out will. No he wanted his own original starter. After about 10 minutes of eating in the most table mannered way ash could, he went upstairs and had a shower then went and watched T.V with his mother till 8'oclock when his adventure would really begin.

While sitting with his Mother, Ash began using his aura to control what cannel the T.V would be on. Delia (Ash's Mother) still wondered where ash got his Aura Prowess from because neither she nor her husband ever experienced showing signs of aura control. However, one thing that surprised his Mother and Him was that since he was 6, Ash could talk to Pokémon through telepathy. He would sit hours on end talking to the Pokémon that sat with him and spoke to him when they were lonely or wanted someone to talk to. All the Pokémon that spoke to Ash found that they connected well with him, more than they could relate to Pokémon of their own kind. It was like ash had this special thing or power that allowed Pokémon to connect to him better than any other human.

It was now 8 O'clock and ash slipped on his shoes and bat back with pots, berries and medicines for his Pokémon he would catch. His mother kissed his forehead with tears threatening to fall from her sparking blue eyes. Delia was a woman with neck length brown hair and a light skin colour. She wore a yellow 'v' neck shirt that stopped just above her breasts with a pink coat over that. On her legs she wore a blue shin length skirt and pink dolly shoes to match her outfit.

Ash took his Mother into a tight embrace where she gladly returned and he caressed her back and whispered in her, "Its OK mom, I will be back before you know it and I will be champion of Kanto. Then I will take on the rest of the world" he told his mother in a loving tone to get her not to worry.

"I know everything will work out for you Ash, I have every bit of faith in you, but remember to call me every so often so I can see your progress. Then I have something to tell everyone in the village of Pallet Town how much of a success my son is" she smiled and whispered to him before wiping away the tear in her eye.

"I will mom, you have no need to worry, I just hope I can catch you a nice Pokémon to keep you company" ash said as he walked off the porch towards professor oaks laboratory.

Delia could only look at her son and smile the widest smile at the fact of how well and mature her son was. She knew Ash would become The Best Pokémon Master and destroy all the Evil Organisations. **Well Delia, you have raised a fine, young boy, that is not only a genius, but is also very kind and harm hearted. **She said to herself as she waved as her son turned the corner.

Ash made his way to Professor Oak's Laboratory where he met Gary walking out.

"Hey _Ashy-boy_, coming to get your starter, I had Squrtile" Gary sniggered at his 'Friend' from the name he just called him

Ash looked at Gary then said "Hey Gary, still the same arrogant dick as always" he laughed to himself as Gary stopped walking and Scowled at his 'Friend'. If anyone knew how to get to Gary when he was in his arrogant state, it would be Ash.

*The Doors to the Lab opened as ash walked near them.*

"Hey there Ash my boy, how's your mother and are you here for your starter" professor Oak said kindly with a welcoming smile towards Ash.

Since Ash was 5, His mother and he would take regular trips to Professor Oak's lab so ash could see what a scientist would do and the research they would conduct. However, ash didn't really take an interest in that; He was more interested in what the Pokémon had to say. His mother and Oak would find that ash would sit in the back garden of the Oak lab with about 30 Pokémon, per say, around him, talking to them. Ash knew exactly what they were saying and it wasn't until when ash was 7 that Professor Oak knew that Ash had the extra-unordinary gift that no one else had. He could talk to Pokémon. Sure professor Oak knew people that trained with physic type Pokémon to learn how to read a Pokémon's mind and communicate with it, but this was the first he had seen of someone talking English with words coming out of his mouth and the Pokémon talking there language and him being able to understand them. **Yes Ash is a rather miraculous boy with so much talent; watch out lance, you will lose to this 10 year old bot before the year is out.** Oak said to himself as he went to the back room so he could get the 3 starter Pokémon for Young Ash

"Here you go ash, in these 3 pokeballs contains; Squrtile the water type, Charmander the fire type and a Bulbasaur the grass type." Professor Oak chimed as he waited for Ash's Response.

Without a moment's thought Ash said "Oak, is there a different starter I could start with" he said in a nice but in a sort of _Factual_ way.

Professor taken back by his words but agreed nether the less, Went back to the room and came out with a pokeball with a yellow lightning bolt on the front. Oak released the pokeball and out popped a Pikachu in a white bright light, but Pikachu scowled at Ash.

Oak felt a bit weary with Pikachu in this state, however ash had different ideas. He placed is hand on Pikachu's head and kept in there for a second then whispered to Pikachu

"I won't allow anyone to hurt you like you have been hurt. I promise that I will treat you right and I looked in your heart, you have a lot of potential inside of you just waiting to be brought out. Oh and by the way, I won't force you to evolve, I will bring the best strength out in you which ever method you choose." Ash said to Pikachu in a caring voice, like how a mother would talk to her baby.

Pikachu who was slightly worried about how ash knew what happened to him, found himself jumping into ash's embrace with tears strolling down is red cheeks.

Professor oak who was startled to how ash handled the stubborn Pikachu, know had him crying into his chest.

"Shh.. Pikachu, its fine now. If you join me nothing bad will happen to you, you will be the strongest Pikachu in the world and the most feared Pikachu on the Planet." Ash told Pikachu, as the recently crying Pokémon was now jumping with joy on ash's head and purring like a tamed cat would.

Oak found this sight rather heart-warming and without a moment spare he gave ash Pikachu's pokeball and then asked ash if he knew what a pokedex is. Not to Oak's surprise ash nodded and ask oak "is it possible for you to put all the other regions on the dex as well."

Oak nodded and then took ash's Pokedex over to where the computer was situated and typed in the other regions and data and downloaded them onto the dex. Oak then gave ash his 5 Pokeballs. He walked back to his computer to get something when 1 question stared to puzzle him; it was the questions that ash had just asked.

Ash asked Oak if he was allowed more than the 6 Pokémon on him at once. Oak thought about it for a moment, before remembering that professor Elm told him that only trainer's worthy enough would be allowed to have more than the traditional six. It only took oak 5 seconds before he came to his conclusion. **Ash is more than worthy to hold 15 Pokémon, if he wasn't worthy then no one would be. However he will be the first Pokémon trainer to have 15 Pokémon.** Oak said his answer to himself before nodding towards where Ash was standing.

Ash who was delighted with the answer he got, left the Lab with Pikachu on his knew favourite place - Ash's shoulder - and headed towards route 1 where his journey will start.

After reaching route 1, ash noticed a Pidgey eating a berry on the floor. Ash whispered to Pikachu "ready to battle"

"as ready as always ash" Pikachu said in a delighted tone, he didn't want to disappoint ash on his first day. Pikachu's moves consisted of – Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Discharge, Volt Tackle and ExtremeSpeed. Ash was slightly surprised with his moves, but thought that they suited his New to become strongest Pikachu in the world.

"Pikachu use ExtremeSpeed to get next to Pidgey then discharge" ash commanded and in the blink of an eye, Pikachu had done the commands and KO'ed Pidgey

"Go Pokeball" ash shouted as he released the Pokeball towards the fallen Pidgey in hopes of catching it. The Ball rolled back and forth 3 times before a soft ding was heard.

Ash walked over to the Pokeball and released the now not so weakened Pidgey. He says to Pidgey "hey there Pidgey, I will be your new trainer and from today, you will be the most beautiful and powerful Pidgeot in the world. What do you say? Team!?" he said in a fathering tone

"You bet Ash, I would love to have you ash my trainer. Just look at Pikachu, he seems so strong and powerful yet you only got him today" Pidgey replied in a cheery tone before embracing Ash's in a hug. Ash let out a giggle before he pulled Pidgey off him.

"Now then, I devised my own training method that will maximise everything about a Pokémon to the absolute best of their ability. This training is not used by anyone so by default, you will become the strongest Pokémon of your generation." Ash said to his two Pokémon, who replied with cheers to ash's proclaimed training method. (**Btw this will base on the games levelling system. At the Moment Pikachu is level 15 and Pidgey is level 10, but that will all change when it comes to ash's training schedule ****) **Ash then ran his pokemon through his special training that will proceed every day from Monday to Friday with rests on weekends and special food that will increase the amount of energy they get back in less time than usual, making them more durable and having lots of energy and not running out of energy in battle.

"Now then, Today is just training for you two. We will focus on your speed. I know you are both very fast, Pidgey in the air and Pikachu in the ground. However they maybe a moment where your both in reversed. I want Pikachu to use iron tail to launch himself into the air then use iron tail as fast as he can to make a sonic boom to move yourself in the air a subsonic speed. I want Pidgey to pretend to be wounded on the ground, so I want you to you quick attack to storm the floor until you don't need quick attack to be able to run that fast. You will both be quicker than level 40-50 Pokémon Hopefully in 5 hours" ash said to his team as they set up camp

"We can defiantly do that for you" the Pokémon said in unison as ash started to make them their favourite meals. They were training for 5 hours then ash called them in.

"I've been watching your training and I'm so proud of you both, that you both are even quicker than I imagined. I imagine you both to be around level 60 speed limit in different environments. Tomorrow we will work in visual impairing effects like dust storm or smoke screen, so that you will always hit your targets." Ash told them as he patted them on the head, gave them a berry each to get there energy back and then there favourite food, with which they licked the plate clean and hit the hay for the night.

The Next Morning

"Hey guys, how was your sleep. I hope your raring to go and carry on with our adventure" ash asked his fully awake Pokémon who all nodded in agreement with tiny cheers

But the next thing caught ash by surprise, he saw Ho-Oh fly across the sky with a rainbow coming off its wings. He smiled to himself as he shouted up to Ho-oh "Het Ho-Oh would you mind coming down here for a second, I want to ask you something"

Ho-Oh flew down to ash with a questioned look on her face but was also glad she met the trainer she was looking for 'The Chosen One'

"Hey Ho-Oh I have read all about legendary Pokémon in this world and it was stated a lot of times that you as Legends only show yourself to humans that are kind natured and pure hearted. Is that true? And if so, am I pure hearted enough for you to join my team.

Ho-Oh squawked with glee and she then spoke "Of course ash, what you read was true, and by looking at you and your heart, you are the most pure hearted and kind person ever. It would be a honour to join the team that will save the world in time to come and be part of the best 'Pokémon master to come' team. It would be my pleasure."

Ash was taken aback by what Ho-Oh said "**you are the most pure hearted and kind person ever. It would be a honour to join the team that will save the world" **"Ho-Oh is it true that I will save the world but it is me who should be honoured to be in the presence of such a powerful legend, yet alone in my team. If you joined me, I would be eternally Grateful." Ash said as he raised an empty Pokeball to Ho-Oh, who in return touched the dot in the kiddle with her beak. After 5 seconds she was caught and ash released her and asked her a favour "Ho-Oh would you mind flying me to Petal burgh city so I can call my mom and Professor Oak about my team so far."

Ho-Oh nodded and aloud ash to climb onto her back as he withdrew Pidgey and Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder. Ho-oh then took off at a blinding speed and ash checked Ho-Oh and Pidgey's level and moves.

In the Pokedex's monotone voice it said "Pidgey the Flying type Pokémon and the pre-evolution of Pidgeotto, Pidgey's level is level 17 and knows the moves; Ariel ace, Quick Attack, sand-attack, steel wing and gust. Ho-Oh the legendary Majestic Pokemon, Ho-oh's level is 85 and the moves it knows are; Heat Wave, Eruption, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Sacred Fire, Blast Burn, Inferno, V-Create and Roost"

*Ash Whistles* " you know so many moves Ho-Oh, No wonder you're a legendry, and your stats are off the chart. I will make you proud by being the best trainer ever.**" **Ash cooed as Ho-Oh felt a blush hit her cheeks. Never before has she blushed at a humans comment of her, but this was ash, he was Caring, Loving, Kind, treated all his Pokémon right. It was just so…so… Ash!

"Oh ash you flatter me you do, but you have already proved yourself to me. Now it myself that has to prove im worthy to be on your team" Ho-Oh replied as the blush left her cheeks and a hand caressed the top of her head.

The next 5 minutes flew by and they stopped at the Pokémon centre to stay for the night, ash withdrew Ho-oh and headed inside in hope that no one saw him. He walked up to the counter of the Pokémon centre and gave Nurse joy his Pokeballs and introduced himself

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I started my journey yesterday, I caught a Pidgey who is close to evolving. I started with a Pikachu and then this morning I caught Ho-Oh. Plz take care of them" Ash told her in a loving, caring, father way.

Nurse joy was slightly shocked that he started yesterday and that he wasn't lying about Ho-Oh. She replied with "Hello Ash, I'm nurse Joy and I will take good care of your Pokémon for you, I won't be a second" she told him.

Ash waited a minute before she came back and said "these are the well-kept Pokémon I have ever seen. Whatever it is you do to keep them healthy and trained, keep doing it" she told him as she handed ash his Pokeballs back. She then asked Ash a question "excuse me ash, but I have a favour, we got these 2 eggs from Sinnoh. They were used and experimented on when inside the mother. But now they have nowhere to go, would you mind looking after them, I know you will take good care of them." She asked as in a caring but concerned way.

"I will nurse Joy; I will not let you down. That's a promise." Ash told Nurse Joy as he accepted the offer. Then nurse joy kissed his forehead and slightly whispered 'Thank you'

Ash walked over to the nearest phone when someone grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Hey Twerp, wanna give us those eggs of yours. You see, they are very special to use." They said in a forceful manner which cause ash to spin out if their grip and turn around. He then found out that it was a team he wants to take down.

Ash looked at them then said to himself "Your Team ….."

**Ohhhh…. Cliff hanger, aren't I a devil :DD No. Oh well **** Anyway this is my first Fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it and review away, but please I don't mind critics but when the review is downright disrespectful I don't like it. That's enough rambling from me, hope you liked and if you did why not message me with a few ideas, I'm always open for new ways to improve myself and make the viewer's time more pleasurable **

**But if you liked it stick around and find out who 'That Team is' and hope you Enjoyed :DDDDD**


	2. Training, Evolving, Catching, Battles

**Ash's Quest To Master **

** This is my first fanfic… so please be nice with the reviews and this story will be based around ash and what it would have been like if ash wasn't dense and had it all planned out. Ash will catch a lot of Pokémon and he will also catch legends and it will be pearl shipping between ash and dawn but might involve the characters from other regions … but on with the fic :D**

**Bold = thoughts, * at the front means narrator**

**Also thanks to ****Swagnilla-Ice-1985****for pointing out to me that I put Petal Burg Instead of Viridian. Thank you for as I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't have told me *Smiley Face***

**Ash: God Damn It Crumpetz, Hurry up with the story. I want to see what Pokémon I catch next**

**Crumpetz: Chill your beans ash…seriously, you might be smarter in this fic but your impatient hasn't changed *bobs Tongue Out at Ash***

**Dawn: will you two stop fighting please; you're as immature as each other.**

**Ash: Yeah I might be, but you know you're a Sucker for it *winks At Dawn***

***Dawn Feels her Face Flush with red***

**Crumpetz: will you two stop the flirting, seriously, you haven't even met yet, *spoiler* Ash is Going to save the world from mew two, but it's going to be broadcasted all over the world and dawn falls in love with ash then.**

**Dawn: But were not in the fic are we *bobs Tongue out***

**Crumpetz: Fine you two win, go and flirt somewhere else **

**Dawn and Ash: Yay!**

**Crumpetz: I'm Surrounded BY Idiots *chuckles to self* Well I've gone on long enough. Hope you all enjoy the Chapter and Please review or send me ideas, they always help *winks*… Now one with the fic :D**

In Viridian City: At Pokemon Centre 

"You're Team Rocket" Ash said just above a whisper, as a smirk grew on his face. He had wait for a chance to bag team Rockets very own 'Jesse, James and Meowth' before they could do serious harm,

"Hey the Twerp Knows us, that must mean were famous or something" Jesse said to James and Meowth as stars grew in her eyes and twinkled like a light had been shined on them. James and Meowth could only sweat drop from Jesse's reaction, then they turned their stare towards Ash and his Pikachu.

"So '_Twerp_' you gunna give us the Eggs or are we going to have to force you to" Meowth said with a smirk, failing to realise that Ash had a smirk as well. It was Actually James that picked up on Ash's smirk

"Hey Jesse, Meowth the Twerp is smirking for some reason" James said with Interest in his voice. Jesse and Meowth Turned to ash and they both said in Unison

"What are you smirking for Twerp"

"Well, I read in books what your organisation did to the poor mew and how you treated mewtwo and provoked it to blow up your facility" Ash said with pure venom in his voice

"How did you know about tha-"Before they could finish their sentence, Ash sent out Ho-Oh and told her to use Heatwave and force them to the ground? Ho-Oh Complied and kept Team Rocket to the ground with a powerful yet tantalising Heatwave, Ash called out to Nurse Joy.

"Please Call Officer Jenny and tell her that Team rocket are at the Pokémon centre" he shouted while everyone was shocked to see a 10yr old Boy with a powerful majestic Pokémon like Ho-Oh, Not the Mention a Legendary.

5 Minutes Passed and Officer Jenny Burst through the doors into the Pokemon Centre and shouted

"Where are the No good Croo-"Her gaze met Where Ash was standing and saw Ho-Oh, But yet, she was shocked when the boy stood by her was recalling her

"They are here Officer; I took care of them for you" Ash said as his smile beamed across the Centre. Then he looked at everyone and said, "no mention of seeing Ho-Oh here today please, She may be A legend but she does like her privacy as well as I like my own" he said in a caring yet forceful way. No one in the centre picked up on the forcefulness behind his voice, but they all complied either way with a nod to signify that they understood.

"Well young Boy, you managed to stop ruthless Criminals and by the looks of it you've just started your journey" Officer Jenny said after she Handcuffed Team Rocket "It Seems to be That Kanto is going to have a new Champion soon, when that day comes, I'll be glad to say that I met him at such a young age" she stammered off after pecking the top of his Forehead just like Nurse Joy did.

Ash couldn't help but think why they kept kissing him, He was 10 they were about 22, it doesn't seem right. However he enjoyed it, regardless of his age. Ash had always secretly wished to meet the girl of his dreams, someone who was caring towards Pokemon and looked after herself, someone to snuggle with when she or he felt down and that special someone was in Sinnoh. Little did he know she was there but Arceus had this all planned out. He knew ash wanted a Girl Friend but at his age, it was the least of his worries. Ash then went to his room in the Pokemon centre and slowly fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to Pikachu snoring merrily away in his head while Pidgey escaped her Pokeball and was sleeping merrily next to ash on his bed. Ho-Oh on the other hand was watching tele; she had always had a thing for Contests and was going to bring up the idea to ash, to enter herself in one where she would win the tournament.

Ash awoke to see a yellow body of his starter Pokemon lying on his face "come on Pikachu, I need to Breath" Ash chuckled as he watched Pikachu wake up and scratch the back of his head sheepishly trying to apologize. Ash found it cute and to show he had accepted his forgiveness, he patted the top of Pikachu's head. He looked next to him and found Pidgey slowly waking up and chiming at the sight of His Trainers Face. "Good to see you too Buddy" ash said as he stroked the Bird Pokemon. Ash's gaze then bestowed on Ho-Oh who was engrossed in the Pokemon Contest where A woman in a pink dress with high heels on and dark blue hair and dark blue eyes stood and accepted her ribbon. The Announcer said that the young lady that won was called Johanna Berlitz, the 'Prize of Sinnoh' he said.

Ash noticed that Ho-Oh sighed so he sat next to her and caressed the side of her wing. "You want to take part in Contest's to" ash said in a heart-Warming voice. HO-Oh look at him then nodded and looked at the ground. Ash put his hand under her chin and raised it to look her in the eye, he then told her with a smile "well then, next chance I get at a contest and we'll enter. Sound like fun" Ho-Oh's eyes glistened at what her trainer had just told her and she hugged him into a tight embrace.

Ash chuckled at her then fixed his gaze at the window, letting go of Ho-oh he said "Well, let's go and have breakfast in the canteen and then head to the Viridian Forest and catch us some more Pokemon. I feel that the trip to the forest will get the eggs to hatch as I think they are really close to hatching now, the only think I found out about the eggs is that 1 is a dragon type and 1 is a fighting type with which they are both from Sinnoh.

After getting dressed and going to the canteen with his Pokemon then going to the phone to call his mom and professor oak, who was surprised but also glad ash had gotten so far already. A few minutes later ash headed towards the Viridian forest with Pikachu on his shoulder and Ho-Oh and Pidgey in there Pokeballs. As Ash Entered the forest he was met with by a Scyther that challenged Pikachu to a battle.

Well Pikachu, What do you say" Ash asked his oldest Friend who replied with a nod and a cheer that Ash knew that he was determined not to let him down.

Scyther used X-Scissor which ash knew he would from reading it from his mind. In a calm and soothing voice ash told Pikachu through telepathy the moves he wanted him to preform "Pikachu wait till Scyther gets close then use iron tail on his leg to make him fall to one knee, this will make the X-Scissor go in the sky. After that use ExtremeSpeed to run behind Scyther and hit it with Volt Tackle. After that it should be down and become our newest member."

Pikachu Preformed every move that ash told him to do and KO'ed the scyther, Ash took this time to throw a Pokeball at scyther. Ash caught the Scyther and then released him from his Pokeball. Scyther stood strong despite the Leg injury it just took and stared at ash and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Scyther, not many Pokemon can take a powerful iron tail to the knee then volt tackle to the back. You are by far one of the most resilient Pokemon I have seen. If you allow me to, I will make you powerful and quickest Scizor in the world. You will rival the speed of Rayquaza and be as strong as Diagla. Do you accept?" Ash said as if the Answer was Obvious

"Of Course Ash, I wouldn't pass this Opportunity up ever. This is a once in a life time Calling for me, I'm yours" Scyther said as he bowed before ash.

Ash chuckled at what Scyther did and thought it was very loyal of him to do that, but he never had to do it again. Ash grabbed his bag and pulled out a super potion and sprayed it on where Scyther was hit. Scyther being Strong and resilient didn't even wince when the potion was sprayed on him.

Ash gave him a berry that got him his energy back before carrying on wandering for a safe place to do his '_Special Training'_ with his Pokemon. They stopped at a clearing by a stream, where ash found that there were Magikarps in the stream, However when closer examination of the Stream, one Magikarp stood out, it was a different colour to the rest and was twice the size of the others. This Particular Magikarp was golden in comparison and jumped out with a tackle to attack Ash. "Scyther to the rescue" was all that they heard from the Recently Caught Scyther, as it used its incredible speed that looked like a flash to appear in front of the golden Magikarp and bite it with bug buzz. As the Magikarp fell down in Pain, Ash Threw a Pokeball and after 5 seconds caught the Golden Magikarp.

"Yes, A Shiny Magikarp" Ash Shouted to himself at his triumph, then giving praise to Scyther who helped him catch the Male Pokemon.

Ash Being the Responsible 10yr old he was scanned both Scyther and Magikarp for Moves and levels.

The Monotone Voice of the dex replied with "Scyther, the bug Type Pokemon, Scyther knows; Bug Bite, Bug Buzz, X-Scissor, Furry Cutter, Heal Order and Signal Beam. Scyther is level 18….. Magikarp the fish Pokemon, Magikarp knows; Water pulse, Tackle, Aqua Ring and Scald. This Magikarp is a Shiny and is level 19.

"Looks like I got myself a Brilliant team so far. That's 5 Pokemon I've got now" ash smiled as he turned his attention towards Magikarp " Magikarp when I look at you, I see a Gyarados waiting to come out and show the world what w water dragon can really do, Am I Correct?" Magikarp nodded. "Well then, I will bring out that Pokemon In you and you will be, by far the strongest shiny Gyarados In the world" ash smiled as Magikarp flew out of the water and back in a few times in joy.

Ash then looked at his watch and clapped his hands together, "well then gang, it's time for special training, Ho-Oh set fire to the fallen tree and then Pidgey you fly up and use gust to blow the Smoke in everyone's face, I then want you all – Excluding Pidgey – to fire your strongest move at these rocks right here" ash Said with 4 Boulders behind him. "Then when I'm confident that you can sense and see where the target is when Visual impairing effects are used in battle, we can all chillax for the rest of the day. Sound like fun?" ash said in a happy voice.

All his Pokemon nodded then went on with the training. Ash made his Pokemon their favourite food and there rewards for being so dedicated and hardworking noticed that Pidgey and Magikarp started glowing white and turned into Pidgeotto and Gyarados. He walked over to his newly evolved Pokemon and congratulated them for their hard work to push them self's hard enough to push them to evolve. "Well done Guys, I'm so proud of you two. You all have shown me nothing but loyalty and I'm confident that you all can see the targets now, so now you can have the rest of the night off" ash said as he handed them their rewards and food.

Later when the Pokemon where all playing and ash was reading a book, he noticed that the Pokemon Eggs that Nurse joy gave him started glowing white and then all of a sudden 'Poof' out of the eggs popped a Riolu and Gible.

Ash was giddy with joy as the Pokemon looked at him and gave him a hug whispering "Daddy" in his ear.

Ash knew this would happen and loved it; he had always wanted to be a real dad because he never had one. So he knew he could always do a better job at being a Father than his dad could. He then scanned his two new additions and called over his other Pokemon so they could be introduced.

"Riolu the dog like Pokemon, Riolu is known for Aura Control and that can greatly change the tide in battle. This Riolu knows; Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Tackle and Brick Break, Riolu is level 1….Gible the wide mouth Dragon type Pokemon. This Gible knows, Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Dragon pulse and Dig and is also level 1." The Dex said

"Well Hello guys, I'm your new trainer and these are your Brothers and sisters. Say hello to Ho-Oh, Pikachu, Scyther, Gyarados and Pidgeotto. Guys say hello to your new two brothers Riolu and Gible" Ash said warmly before touching Gible and Riolu with a Pokeball.

After all the Introductions, Ash took Riolu and Gible to do special Training with him. While gone the other Pokemon spoke story's about how Ash and Pikachu met and What Ho-Oh said to ash.

"That's what you said to ash, so he really is the Chosen one, thought to bring Peace to this world" Pidgeotto exclaimed while shocked in awe by her trainer.

"Yep, He is the one and only for a millennium, so you know, this is Kind of a very big deal for the Pokemon World." Ho-Oh said as she showed utter confidence in her voice

After the Conversations between the Pokemon had subdued ash came back with Gible and Riolu who looked like that hadn't done anything at all.

"So where have you there boys been this late, you had me Worried" Ho-Oh exclaimed with panic in her voice which sided when ash stroked her face.

"I just trained with Riolu and Gible myself. If you get my Pokedex and look at everyone's level then at Gible and Riolu, I know you will be shocked." Ash said with confidence spewing out with every word.

So Ho-oh did she scanned everyone excluding herself and was shocked with the results. It consisted of this;

Pikachu level 24

Pidgeotto level 25

Scyther level 24

Gyarados level 27

Then … _Gible level 26_

And _Riolu level 25 _

Everyone was surprised at Riolu and Gible's level and they all said in unison "What the Heck did you do with them"

"I did everything with them, I trained them in everything, Boosted power, defence, speed and and now they are on equal term stat wise with level 45 Pokemon." Ash replied as if it was nothing

" Ash whatever it is you did, keep it up and you fill ascend Past Pokemon Master Status and you will enter God status in this world" Ho-Oh said in disbelief at what Ash had Accomplished in 2 and a half hours. **If Ash could do that in 2 and a half hours with two Pokemon then why isn't he doing it with all of us? ** Then it hit Ho-oh ** he is doing this so that we don't become too powerful too quickly, he wants us to ease into to so that we don't feel pressured. He is really looking out for us.** Ho-Oh was shaken from her thought as Ash stoked the side of her head and whispered, " that's Exactly why" he said as he went to his tent and wished all of his Pokemon a good night sleep because tomorrow he was challenging the first Gym Leader.

**Time Skip**

Ash stood before the Gym Leader of the first Gym in Pewter city with 2 Pokeballs in his hand.

The referee shouts to both the gym leader (Brock) and the Challenger Ash "This i Battle with substitutes for the Challenger only….Begin" he shouts and blows into his whistle to stimulate the beginning of the match.

Brock throws our his Geodude and then shouts "I hope you have a Pokemon with a High Attack power because Geodude is one defensive cookie" he chuckled to himself which then turned into a horrid glaze as Ash released a Sinnoh Pokemon; Riolu to stand his ground.

Brock who is stunned asks ash where he got the Riolu from, So Ash explains he story back at the Pokemon centre in Viridian city and then continues with the battle mimicking Riolu's actions to show a stronger bond between Pokemon and human.

"Geodude us roll out and speed towards Riolu" Brock said with determination in his voice yet wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Brock you're going to have to be quicker than that you want to catch my Riolu's base speed" Ash smirked as he and Riolu rand towards The speeding Geodude Quicker that a flying type could and easily manoeuvred around Brocks attack for ash then then call out "Riolu use Aura Sphere while he is spinning away." Riolu did as was commanded and that was it, Geodude was out with swirls in its eyes, Brock gritted his teeth at how easily ash defeated his Geodude with a strategy he has never come across before.

Brock was devising a plan to beat Riolu with Onix and he sent out Onix to the field. But he was surprised and smirked when ash withdrew Riolu.

"What's the matter Ash, Afraid Riolu can't handle Onix" Brock teased before turning he focus into the battle again.

Ash replied with a chuckle "You Are wrong there Brock, I know my Riolu can easily defeat your Onix, I wanted to see if my other Pokemon could handle it" he laughed at brocks face which now look like a smacked arse. "I must warn you though, This One is quicker than Riolu" Ash told Brock as he released Scyther to the field.

As soon as brock heard quicker, he immediately thought stronger as well, he knew he was screwed and he wasn't going to show it but he stood no match to this child.

"Onix use-"before brock could finish, Ash told Scyther to run behind Onix then Use signal beam at the back of it head. As soon as Scyther Disappeared Brock knew he had lost Scyther was so fast that he left a still image of himself for 5 seconds in his position in front of ash before it disappeared into air. Brock watched in Horror as he watched his strongest Pokemon Wiped out in one blow, a move that powerful and that fast that if he had blinked, he would have missed it all.

A sadden brock withdrew Onix and walked over to Ash with the Pride he still had. He had never been beaten so easily before and he watched his dad's face drop at the sheer speed and power in ash's Pokémon. He gave Ash the Boulder badge and ash jumped with Joy with Scyther and said "we won our first actual trainer battle." This Made Brock feel even worse that ash was inexperienced as well, but couldn't help notice that, Ash had more Raw talent than any of the Pokemon Champions in Every Region, He had a gut feeling that Ash would win all of the Champions and become the World's First Pokemon Master.

Ash left in a hurry after thanking brock for the battle and a promise he made to tell the next Nurse Joy he sees to come and visit him. That was a Promise he was going to keep.

He sent out Ho-Oh and asked Ho-Oh to take him to Cerulean City where the next Gym Badge would be, But something shocked him, He say Rayquaza Falling from the sky with smoke coming of its body and Deoxys chasing after the falling Rayquaza. He told Ho-Oh to change their course and they headed straight for Rayquaza….

**Love it, Hate it, Review it :D**

**Think Ash is going to save Rayquaza or is he going to catch them both. A lot to think about next chapter, probably won't update for a day or two because going back to School *sick Face* and Social life**. **But don't worry people I won't be gone for long and you will always have your chapters.**

**I'm having a bit of a debate on what 2 Pokemon ash should catch next, please if you have any ideas on what ash can catch, by all means tell me and I will put it into a poll and the 2 winners will be in the next chapter. I promise you that :D **

**Ash: hurry up and end it, I'm starving *annoyed Face***

**Crumpetz: OMG, Not you again, where is Misty and here Mallet when you need it * laughs***

**Dawn: I agree with you there *bobs Tongue out at ash***

**Ash: Well that's all from Crumpetz, if there are no more chapters out that means I've committed a murder and then I will cease to exist**

**Dawn: If you do that we won't be in love any more Silly… **

**Ash: ohh Right I forgot hehe *Scratches Back of Head Sheepishly***

**Crumpetz: Any Hoozile, Please leave a Review and I hope you enjoyed: D PEACE**


	3. 3 Way Battle and New Additions!

**Ash's Quest To Master **

** This is my first fanfic… so please be nice with the reviews and this story will be based around ash and what it would have been like if ash wasn't dense and had it all planned out. Ash will catch a lot of Pokémon and he will also catch legends and it will be pearl shipping between ash and dawn but might involve the characters from other regions … but on with the fic :D**

**Bold = thoughts, * at the front means narrator**

**Sorry for the Long Update, I would blame it all on School but there has been a lot going on in my life. However when I get the chance to update I will for you guys :D**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed and I have taken your points and ideas and come up with this. Enjoy!**

**Ash: God Crumpetz, I'm growing old and the story has been prolonged for like 2 weeks.**

**Me: Shut ya trap Ash and get back in the story.**

**Ash: *Mumbles* Fine then smelly!**

**Dawn: *Smacks back of Ash's head* "Just Shut up or Crumpetz can easily change this fic to a Poke shipping one.**

**Ash: Yikes, I'm gone then. *Ash zooms off back into fic***

**Me: Now on with the Fic!**

_**Last Time  
**__He sent out Ho-Oh and asked Ho-Oh to take him to Cerulean City where the next Gym Badge would be, But something shocked him, He say Rayquaza Falling from the sky with smoke coming of its body and Deoxys chasing after the falling Rayquaza. He told Ho-Oh to change their course and they headed straight for Rayquaza…._

**Present**

"Ash we're almost at Rayquaza now." Ho-Oh shouts to Ash as he is watching the fight converse between the Legendary Pokemon.

"Good, then we can see what is happening between them." Ash replies in a calm manner.

Ash and Ho-Oh arrive at the scene. Rayquaza notices that Deoxys is starting to become tired and uses the advantage of his speed to get the better of the Legendary Deoxys by flying behind him and launching a Hyper Beam at his face.

"We have to stop them Ho-Oh." Shouted Ash as Deoxys was sent flying into the unforgiving ground.

"I have a plan Ash but it might not be the best." Ho-Oh Launches herself at Rayquaza to stop his assault on Deoxys, she also tries to calm him down enough to comprehend the fact that he is destroying the Environment.

"You gave to stop this Rayquaza. Can't you see what is happening to the area where you and Deoxys are fighting?" Ho-Oh said as Rayquaza looked her in the eye and snorted

"You cannot lecture me Ho-Oh, you once where a proud fighter and would attack any Pokemon and their trainers if they set foot on your territory. I am simply Stopping Deoxys from claiming what I own." Replied an enraged Rayquaza as he flew past Ho-Oh firing another Hyper Beam at the ground where Deoxys was.

The Hyper Beam crashed to the floor, pummelling the ground until there was a 6ft crater left. '_**However where was Deoxys? Did it fly of somewhere while he was talking? Or is it back as a stone and was defeated?**_**' ** All these questions were flying through Rayquaza's mind until he took notice of the young boy on the floor using medicine on Deoxys' wounds.

Rayquaza becomes enraged that this boy would help a Pokemon like Deoxys without even knowing why they were fighting.

"If you get in the way Boy, I will kill you as well." Bellowed Rayquaza as he shot like a bullet from a gun towards where Ash and Deoxys were.

Ho-Oh seeing what was going to happen to _her _trainer, shot into action and sent a Sacred Fire Attack straight at Rayquaza. The Sacred Fire attack hit its mark and sent Rayquaza spiralling to the ground with an almighty "THUD!"

After seeing that Deoxys was OK, Ash then went to work on Rayquaza and shot over to where the Green Snake like Pokemon was laid.

"Hey Rayquaza, I know that you were just defending your territory but you never heard Deoxys' side of the story." Ash whispered to Rayquaza before continuing with the story. "Deoxys was just coming to Earth from a meteor because he was looking for '_The Chosen One'_ but as soon as he entered the Atmosphere he was attacked by you." He then continued "Now he is over there with cuts and bruises because of your pride." Ash's fist clenched at the last part before he slowly let his hand drop.

Rayquaza was shocked. Here he was lying face to face with a mere human and was able to understand him perfectly. Although that wasn't the main reason he was shocked, No, no, no. The main reason he was shocked because _'The Chosen One' _was stood in front of him. Rayquaza swore to Arceus that he would aid The Messiah in any way possible.

Ash noticing Rayquaza's sudden change in facial expression and was concerned for his new friend and spoke up. "Hey Rayquaza are you alright, I mean you haven't said anything for 2 minutes."

"I'm Fine Chosen one, Please I'm sorry for my actions earlier but can I aid you in your quest to save the world." Rayquaza said in the most sincere voice he could muster

"Well of course my friend, the more the merry I say" Replied Ash with a bubbly smile in his face.

Rayquaza nodded and touched one of Ash's empty Pokemon balls and didn't put up a fight to be captured. Ash then walked over to the now sleeping Deoxys and then tapped it lightly on the head and was captured the same as Rayquaza.

"Hey Ho-Oh do you want to be returned for now, we let Rayquaza fly us to Cerulean city we could be there in ¾'s of the time." Ash inquired to Ho-Oh, who simply nodded in agreement and was returned into a red beam.

"Come on out Rayquaza" Ash Shouted with Excitement and Confidence in his voice.

'ROAR' Rayquaza bellowed its voice into the sky before turning and looking at his new _Trainer_.

"Hey Rayquaza, you're the fastest Pokemon in the sky correct." Rayquaza Nods "Well then, could you fly me to Cerulean City please, we would get there faster if you flew me" Ash told Rayquaza who lowered his head and allowed Ash to climb on top.

**Scene Change**

After what seemed like 20 Minutes flying, Ash and Rayquaza landed just on outskirts of Cerulean City.

"Remember, I'm not using any of my legendary Pokemon in Battles unless it's a Champion of a region. However that doesn't mean I can't train you does it" Ash said as he withdrew Rayquaza into his Pokeball.

Ash was walking through the Forest close to Cerulean City before he came across a Charmander that had a lot of bruises on its body and his flame on his tale was almost out.

Ash's eyes went wide and he sprinted into action, picking up the fallen Charmander and sprinting into Cerulean City. He made it to the Cerulean Pokemon Centre in 3 minutes and made sure that Charmander was OK.

After 30 minutes of keeping him alive, Nurse Joy went and got Ash out if the waiting bay so he could see the Charmander. As he walked into the room Charmander's eyes became teary. However they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of joy that one kind trainer was kind enough to not catch him while he was feeling bad and carried him to the Pokemon centre to make sure he was OK.

"Hey there Charmander, Why are you crying?" Ash asked with concern dripping from his voice.

"Oh thank you, you saved me and now I will re pay you with everything I can. Please will you be my trainer." Asked a teary eyed Charmander

Ash nodded towards the Charmander and then pulled out a Pokeball before Charmander Tapped the ball with his hand and was sucked in.

Pikachu had finally awoken from his sleep in Ash's bag to be greeted good Afternoon with "YAY, YAY and YAY I GOT MYSELF A CHARMANDER." Screamed Ash as Everyone in the Pokemon centre started to Stare at him.

Ash felt his Cheeks redden as he walked out of the Pokemon Centre with his head down. He turned on his heels and rushed towards the Cerulean City gym.

"This must be the Gym, huh Pikachu." Ash asked his longest friend who quickly replied with a nod.

"Well the Pokemon I can use are:

Pikachu  
Riolu  
Gible  
Charmander  
Scyther  
Gyarados  
Pidgeotto…" concluded Ash as he was walking through the Gym to where the home of his next Gym Badge was stored.

As Ash walked through the final doors of what seemed like an endless hallway, he was greeted with a bucket full of water to the face

"OMG, I'm so, so, so, so, so Sorry!" Exclaimed a certain red head

"Daisy you need to be more careful when you have Gyarados jump like that." Said the blue haired girl that was shaking her head at what Ash presumed to be her Sister.

"I'm sorry Violet, not everyone is as _perfect_ as you." Replied Daisy with venom in her voice.

"Shush you two, lets greet our new guest. Besides he looks kinda cute." Said the final pink haired sister  
"Is that all you think about in a guy Lily." Replied Violet who was shaking her head in disappointment

"Nope, I like a guy who cares and is nice to me!" Shouted a now enraged Pink haired Gym Leader.

As Ash was watching the heated argument over who likes what in a guy, a younger, Red haired Trainer about 11-12 years old approached Ash.

"I'm Sorry that my sisters are embarrassing you. As you can see I'm the only normal girl in the Family." She told to Ash while shaking his hand.

"No worries. I'm not embarrassed, flattered really that girls as nice looking as your sisters are saying I'm cute." He replied with a chuckle.

"Well then, I'm Misty nice to meet ya."

"Hi, my name is Ash. I'm going to be the best Pokemon Master ever." Said Ash who was fist pumping in the air

"Well hello there Ash, my names Daisy and these are my sisters Violet and Lily. I see you have already met my sister Misty." Said a now calmed down Daisy

"Nice to meet you 4, now can I please have a Gym Battle?" Replied Ash

"Well of course you can cutie." Lily answered with a wink.

Ash felt his face redden but quickly subdued the feeling and replied confidently.

"Can I have all 3 of you in a battle?"

There was a shocked expression on the girl's faces which was then replaced with cocky smirks.

"Well that's fine with us. If you think you can handle it that is!"

"Perfectly fine with me Girls, now where is the battle arena." Ash asked with a confused expression on his face.

"It's right there, see the water that will be our battle field." Replied Daisy

"Umm…OK I got this then." Ash told them cockily.

**Battle Scene**

"I want to take all three of you on at once a 3 on 3 battle!" Shouted Ash from across the watery battle field

The Girls just nodded.

"Go Seaking…. Go Dewgong….. Go Starmie!" Daisy, Lily and Violet shout

"Come on Pikachu, I choose you." Ash said to his partner he moved from is favourite spot on his shoulder

Pikachu landed on a big square float in the water while the other 3 Pokemon were swimming merrily.

"Dewgong start off with a beautiful Ice Beam attack!" Lily shouted to her Dewgong

Dewgong Started to Charge Its Ice Beam attack when Ash issued his next attack.

"Pikachu, use Extremespeed to get behind Dewgong then use Thunder." Shouted Ash but in a cool way which would make a world altering threat look like a Plushie

Pikachu took off only leaving a cloud of dust in his tracks. He was that fast that he defied the law of Gravity and sprinted across the Water like he was Jesus walking on it. After a blink of an eye, Pikachu appeared behind Dewgong and released an unforgiving Thunder attack which annihilated Dewgong and knocked it out in one.

Ash noticed that from that one attack, Pikachu was feeling quick weak so he acted on instinct and as soon as the ref called Dewgong unable to battle, he withdrew Pikachu and allowed him to rest.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Lily has been eliminated." Shouted the ref who pointed to Lily

"Pikachu want rest for a bit, we need to work on your stamina so you can pull more attacks of at once."

"OMG, His Pikachu is so strong yet so powerful." Cooed Lily as the other two sisters were astonished with how easily he defeated Dewgong

"Come on out Scyther!" Shouted Ash

'Scyther' shouted the majestic green Pokemon

"Scyther use X-scissor on Starmie!"

"Quick Starmie send it back with Hydro Pump!" Shouted Violet

The two attacks collided and it looked like the X-scissor was going to destroy the Hydro Pump, however after what seemed like 10 seconds of fighting the attacks exploded in a big cloud of smoke that covered the entire battlefield.

"Now Seaking use dive and try to see where Scyther is." Said Daisy

"Scyther don't let them counter use Signal beam in the water." Replied Ash

"What, that's not going to do anything Ash." Shouted Daisy

As Scyther launched the signal beam it parted the water and left Seaking at the bottom of the Pool trying to flop away from the signal beam.

"Quick Starmie use water pulse and push Seaking back to into the water."

Starmie did as was instructed and managed to beat the signal beam to Seaking and pushed the giant goldfish like Pokemon back into the water before being hit by the devastating Signal Beam.

"Hmm.. I'm going to have to use one of my Strategies here if I want to win this." Thought Ash before an idea popped into his head

"Scyther I want you to use Extremespeed while in the water and Spin while doing it." Ash murmured so only Scyther could hear

'**What is he up to' **thought Daisy as she watched Scyther make a Cyclone of water. Then it struck her what he was doing.

"Quick Violet, have Seaking jump out of the water same with you Starmie." Daisy shouted to her sister

Before any of the Pokemon could react, the cyclone of water sucked up both of the water Pokemon as they were battling to fight the current of the Powerful 'Whirlpool' attack.

"I've got you now girls." Smirked Ash

"Quick Scyther Jump out of the water and use Signal Beam on the cyclone of water."

As quick to react as ever, Scyther left the cyclone. As the water Pokemon were being sucked into the middle Scyther reached the appropriate height before launching his Signal Beam start at the two Pokemon.

"Starmie….Seaking NOOO!" Shouted the Girls as the Signal Beam connected with the Pokemon which was left with a giant cloud as smoke.

10 second passed and the smoke finally cleared. What the result of the final blast last left an exhausted Scyther and 2 KO'd Pokemon on the surface of the water.

"Seaking and Starmie are unable to battle, so the victor is Scyther and Ash from Pallet Town." Said the Ref into the microphone

"Yeah we did it Scyther, Pikachu, I'm so proud of you both."

"Yay, Thank you Ash for giving me a chance to battle" Replied an Excited Scyther and Pikachu

**Scene Change – Front of the Gym**

"Well Ash, you made the impossible, possible." Daisy told him while shaking his hand

"Yeah Ash you are quite the trainer. I have a feeling you will go far in this world." Continued Lily

"Well it is my honour as one of 'The Sensational Sisters' to present you with the Cerulean Badge" Finished Violet while handing him the Badge "Also if you ever need a Girlfriend you know where I am." She added before all four sisters disappeared back into the Gym

"Well that was weird huh Pikachu." Ash asked his first Friend

"What can I say Ash, you're a babe magnet." Replied Pikachu who had an evil grin on his face

"Ermm.. sure buddy whatever you say" He said while chuckling

"Come on out Rayquaza." Added Ash

'Roar' Screamed Rayquaza

"Hey Buddy, could you fly me to Vermillion City please." He asked while caressing the side of Rayquaza's body

"Well of course I can Ash. I am the Sky Warrior after all." He replied with a chuckle

Ash hopped on his back and then they launched straight to Vermillion City where the next Gym location would be.

Ash didn't count on the fact that just before he left Gary saw him.

"Looks like Ashy-boy Got himself a Legendary Pokemon. Guess I'm going to have to do the same, Let's see if Gramps will lend me his three." Gary said to no one in particular before disappearing inside the Cerulean Gym.

**That's it, sorry they are short but it's quite hard to imagine everything you put down in your head all at once when you have so many ideas floating inside your head.**

**Love it, Hate it, Review it :D**

**Any feedback you give me will be very useful and any ideas for next Chapters please feel free to send them to me.**

**Might I just ask if anyone can do the Chapters for me which include the Movies I would really appreciate it thanks.**

**Any ideas for 3****rd**** Gym Leaders Pokemon and Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Thanks for viewing!**

**Ash's Pokemon are now: Pikachu, Scyther, Charmander, Riolu, Gible, Ho-Oh, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Pidgeotto and Gyarados. **

**Next Chapter he will catch Squrtile and Bulbasaur.**

**If anyone can do de cent Gym Battles message me because I have trouble writing what I imagine in the battles.**


End file.
